Some Festive fun
by skatergirl84
Summary: The Lab dose secret Santa
1. Chapter 1

**Some Festive Fun…..**

**Secret Santa in the Lab is always fun**

_The team are all in the lab chatting away when Lindsay walks in with a grin on her face "What's got in to you laughs Sheldon " I have had the best Idea smiles Lindsay we are going to have a lab secret Santa and all gifts will be handed out on the 23 Dec before we all head of for the holidays"_

"_I wont be doing that grumbles Mac I never know what to buy" Stop being Mr huffy pants" grins Stella and she nudges his arm. "Oh ok then I will do it but whoever I get to give a gift to I did warn you"_

"_That's settled I have all the names in this hat so Danny you get first pick then is was Sheldon Flack Stella Mac Lindsay and Sid as they all look at the names they grin and have a idea of what they will buy apart from Mac who has a confused look on his face and walks in to his office as he looks at the name he wonders what he will buy for his secret Santa gift._

_The following people have these for secret Santa _

_Mac has Stella _

_Stella has Mac_

_Lindsay has Danny _

_Danny has Sid_

_Sid has Flack _

_Flack has Sheldon and Sheldon has Lindsay._

_Danny tries to trade with everyone so that he dose not have to buy Sid's gift as he has no idea what to buy. Lindsay has the perfect gift idea for Danny they are together so she thinks some sexy underwear will be good for them both she grins._

_Stella would love to buy something sexy for Mac but she is unsure how he would react as they will be opening the gifts with the rest of the team she knows that Mac would be so embarrassed she fancy's him and knows he wants her from the little signs he gives her and would love to end the new year together if only Mac would admit his feelings she sighs._

_Lindsay bursts in to the office and smiles "I have the perfect idea I will be going shopping later would you like to come" I have yet to decide on a gift so I will leave it for now" Stella smiles._

_Just then she sees Mac in the office rub his head he is thinking so hard about something she enters the office when Mac sees her he hides the piece of paper with her name on it and blushes._

"_Hey Mac Stella she smiles you got a gift idea yet " I have no idea replies Mac but that can wait we have work to do he smiles and gets up and walks out the office with her, he places his hand on her lower back and she smiles and thinks I like this……_

**Well Tis the season and if you like RnR I will be doing more of these over the weeks xxx**


	2. present time

**Here you go…. **

_The lab start to place there secret Santa gifts under the tree they are all wrapped up nicely with everyone's names on them Mac watches from the Lab he knows that he will have to get Stella's gift under the tree without the rest of the team seeing him he decides to wait till the lab is empty._

_Its gone 7 at night and everyone has left he walks into the break room and places the nicely wrapped gift under the tree just then Stella appears with Mac's gift in hand " Mac I though you had left" she says slightly shocked and tries to hide the present "I I needed to put my gift under the tree" he stammers and leaves the room._

_Stella walks over to the tree and spots her present she instantly knows that it is Mac's handwriting even though he has tried to disguise it she smiles and wonders what he has got her._

_Next day in the lab the team all gather for the opening of the presents the team all look nervous first to open there present is Sid he looks and laughs Danny got him a book which is titled Body part jokes everyone laughs at this while Danny tries to convince everyone that it was not him. Next its Lindsay's turn Sheldon has got her a novice's guide to New York, she looks and smile's "Very funny I have been living here for 3 years now" Flack opens his gift from Sid which is a child's forensic kit with the words on the front saying when I grow up I want to be CSI when the rest of the team see this there is roars of laughter from everyone, Sheldon opens the gift from Flack it's a blow up Christmas doll and a guide on how to pull a Christmas cracker (Woman) threw the holidays again there is laughter all round._

_Danny looks nervous when he opens his he sees some red kinky underwear and chocolate body paint he looks at Lindsay and shyly shows the rest of the team who all give wolf whistles ._

_Next is Mac's turn he looks at the team and starts to open his present from Stella it's a Christmas tie which is musical and has a naked lady on it" Really he smiles when am I supposed to wear this" looking slightly embarrassed he looks in the box he spots a note on the bottom and while the rest of the group are not watching he quickly reads it" Hi Mac Happy Secret Santa if you would like your proper gift come round to mines 10pm and you will get it then" he looks up and sees Stella smiling at him and shyly smiles back. Stella is the last person to open hers everyone waits with bated breath as she tears open the wrapping paper to revel a box she opens it to find a smaller box looking at Mac she is confused what is he up to she wonders taking the smaller box out she opens it._

_There glistening in the soft light is a emerald green while gold ring she gasps " wow Mac why have you bought me this " How did you know that is was Mac asks a surprised Lindsay " I just knew" Mac walks over and pulls her in to a hug and kisses her " Stella I love you and in front of the team will you do me the honour of being my wife " She looks on in shock she had no idea Mac felt this way and the team are equally shocked " Yes I will she smiles " Mac takes the ring out of the box and places it on her finger " I love you "she smiles as they kiss._

_The team gather round to congratulate them when everyone has left " Mac asks what is my other present he smiles" You will have to wait till later and see she grins as she kisses his lips and heads to her office…………_

**So this was a nice secret Santa sorry it has taken so long work hectic what has Stella got for Mac do you want more RnR if you do… thanks to everyone who has reviewed my recent story's Locker room loving which has a few more saucy ones to Follow and the Taylor kids visit Santa that will be also updated soon along with this one take care xxxxx**


End file.
